A castor wheel is a type of wheel having a pivot mounting which is offset from the wheel axle. This causes the wheel to pivot about the pivot mounting to align itself generally with the direction from which the castor wheel is pushed. Common applications of castor wheels are on office chairs and shopping trolleys. Notably, both of these applications involve use of the castor wheel at low speeds (less than 10 km/hr). Significant problems exist with using castor wheels at higher speeds because vibrations occur in the alignment of the wheel relative to the direction in which the wheel is travelling. This problem causes a reduction in the efficiency of the movement of a vehicle or apparatus having the castor wheels, thus limiting the maximum speed at which the vehicle or apparatus may travel. Furthermore, this vibration problem provides great difficulty in controlling the alignment of the castor wheels and hence the direction in which the vehicle or apparatus is travelling.